Facing Reality
by AllisonteamEmmett
Summary: Kellan Lutz and Nikki Reed are Married along with Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson,Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone, Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli.They each have daughters 5 in all who were taken away by the state, what if they get them back?


**Hey! This is my new story ****Facing Reality****. I came up with the name from the saying:**

**Facing reality with a positive attitude. **

**Summery: Kellan Lutz and Nikki Reed are Married along with Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone, Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli. Their all around 24-26 and they each have 4 children except for Ashley and Jackson who have 5. They have 2 sons and 1 daughter, along with another daughter but she doesn't live with them. You see when they were born (Addison, Sophia, Brooke, Jessica, and Abigail) the state took them away because their parents were young. Really young. So 13 years later the girls adoptive parents decide to tell them their adopted (they didn't know). And will they be cool with it? Or totally freak out? What if they go to live with them? **

**The actors and actress are famous from the Twilight Saga. They play their normal characters. Vampires and Werewolves don't exist in this. All human. Jessica and Abigail are twins but don't know it. And their Jackson and Ashley's daughters. Addison is Nikki and Kellan's daughter. Brooke is Kristen and Robert's, and Sophia is Elizabeth's and Peter's. **

**Please review! :D**

Chapter 1.

Addison'sPOV

Hi, my name is Addison and I have dirty blonde hair, natural tan skin and crystal blue eyes. I'm tall for my age at 5'7 and my parents have no clue where I got my tallness from. My friends Jessica and Abigail look a lot alike almost like twins, but they're not. They both have black hair and blue/gray eyes, very pale and around 5'4. Brooke has dark brunette hair and green eyes and slightly tan skin and she's around 5'2. And last Sophia. She has brunette/black hair and brown/green eyes and pale but still kind of tan and she's 5'3. Were all very skinny too. The weird thing is we all look nothing like our families almost like we were adopted. My parent's names are Jennifer and Carl. And their assholes.

"Addy!" Sophia yelled out "The bell just rang! It's officially Summer now!" she squeaked. I immediately jumped up and grabbed my books and ran out. I could hear her laughing behind me. I turned to look at her and I felt myself run into someone.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid fake blonde. " Lauren the bitch of the school and cheer Co-captain. I'm Captain.

"Why don't you actually learn how to do a decent back hand spring? And I'm not a fake blond, you are. I can see your dark roots. I can actually kick you off the squad." I bitched back at her. And she backed down.

"Addison!" I heard as I stormed away. It was Sophia, Brooke, Jessica, and Abigail. The all ran over to me.

"That was amazing"

"Go Addy!"

"Finally sticking up to the bitch!"

"Growing some balls eh?"

"Guys!" I yelled "Yes, I finally did and Brooke I can't grow balls! I'm. A. GIRL!" I yelled. We all stopped then burst out laughing I fell down, but had to get up quickly because I was in my uniform.

"Come on, let's go to my house for our sleepover!" Every year we end up having a sleepover at my house, it's a tradition.

When we got to my house all our parents were there with worried and scared expressions.

"Uh…what happened?" Abigail asked

"Girls, please sit down we would like to talk to you" Mrs. McClure said. We all sat down, because out of all our moms she's the nicest and best. She makes us cookies and takes us places. I wish she was my mom but she was Jessica's.

"What's going on? Abigail and Jessica said at the same time, another reason I think their twins.

"We need to tell you girls something very important" Said Mr. Evans said He's the worst asshole I know.

"What?" I snapped glaring at him.

"Addison!" mom raised her voice at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Go on" we all said

"You girls are adopted" Mrs. Smith said

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE ADOPTED YOU BITCH?" I screamed Sophia, Brooke, Abigail, and Jessica all looked livid, I'm sure I did as well.

"You were adopted by us. " My so-called-dad said

"I can't believe this…" I muttered "Then who are my real parents?" I asked with venom in my voice, and I'm sure my blue eyes were as cold as ice. They all looked at each other nervously.

"Well…their all big for a certain movie series" my "mother" said, I perked up at that.

"Which movies?" Brooke asked curiously

"The Twilight Saga…" Mr. Smith said knowing were all the biggest Twilight freaks ever. We've been to every movie and read all the books.

"WHAT?" Sophia yelled? "You've got to be shitting me!" she said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well Addison your parents are Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz, Sophia yours are Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli, Brooke your are Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, and Jessica and Abigail yours are Jackson Rathbone and Ashley Green, your also twins." My so-called-father said

"Were twins?" they said happily, all the adults nodded.

"So why are you just telling us now? Why don't we live with them?" I screamed **(a/n: her personality is a bit like Rosalie's if you can't tell) **

"We wanted to but we had strict instructions from them, and the state took you guys all away because of how young they all were"

"They love us?" I say softly

"Yes" Mrs. McClure said "They're the ones that buy all your stuff, your designer clothes, purses, shoes, etc" she finished

"Wow" Jessica said, we all nodded our heads in agreement.

" And were telling you now because they want you to go live with them" Mr. Braun said speaking up for the first time.

"WHAT? " I blew up again "WHAT ABOUT CHEERLEADING?" I yelled.

"Well you'll be able to try out there" "mother" said.

"Fine" I said with huff. "Well I'm hungry" I said the others nodded with me. I got up and went into my- _their_ kitchen and got some fruit out to make us all smoothies. Maybe it's cool that my real parents are famous. I mean it can't be so bad…right?

I finished making our smoothies and we went upstairs to change into our bikini's so we could go swimming in the traitors backyard.

"I'm going to start calling my so-called-parents by their stupid real names" I said "Jennifer and Carl Cruz, they are now that to me" I said they all laughed.

Maybe this change will be good…

**So there's the first chapter! What do you think? My friend helped me with this. Please review!**

**AllisonteamEmmett**


End file.
